En busca de Alemania
by Ohcan
Summary: La puerta se cerró pero, ¿para siempre? ¿Qué fué de Ed, Win y Al?, ¿Y si existiera una forma de abrir la puerta?
1. En busca de Alemania prólogo

En busca de Alemania

Capítulo 1: Adentrándose al mundo de la alquimia

Era un día como cualquier otro en Rizenbul, ya habían pasado varios años desde la partida de los hermanos Elric a Alemania.

La joven Winry Rockbell estaba sentada debajo de un árbol junto a su leal perro Den. En ese momento, hundida en sus pensamientos llegó su abuela, Pinako:

-¿Qué haces aquí Winry?- preguntó su abuela.

-Únicamente pienso- Contestó ella acariciando a Den.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo y después le dio una fumada a su pipa - ¿Extrañas a Ed verdad?-

-En efecto, y parece que ya nunca volverán, cerraron la puerta de ambos mundos-

-O al menos, eso es lo que creemos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Segura que la puerta puede ser sellada Win?-

-Pues eso no lo se-

-Ve con Izumi-

-¿La sensei de Ed y Al¿para qué?-

-Sólo hazme caso, yo se lo que te digo-

-Está bien-

Winry se levantó dudosa de si sabía o no lo que estaba por hacer (admitamos que Izumi no tenía el mejor sentido del humor).

Tocó la puerta la cuál abrió Izumi.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó Izumi.

-Pues quería preguntarte algo- Winry.

-Bien, pregúntame- al parecer ahora la sensei estaba muy tranquila.

-Pues… ¿realmente se puede cerrar la puerta que conduce al otro mundo?-

-Pues depende del sentido que tomes-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Winry mientras se rascaba la cabeza por la confusión.

-Pues anteriormente había mencionado que la puerta realmente no es solo una, la puerta existe dentro de cada uno de nosotros, solo hay que saber abrirla, esos pobres alquimistas nacionales, creen que tienen la razón de todo-.

-Explícate-

-Los alquimistas desarrollamos la habilidad para hacerla funcionar¿pero, a que viene todo esto?-

-Pues, quisiera saber si tu…-

-Winry, es difícil si no haz estudiado desde más joven-

-¡No importa!, lo intentaré- dijo con unas lágrimas ligeras cayendo de su rostro.

-Comprende que no es algo sencillo-

-Te digo Izumi, lo tengo que hacer-

-Bueno, creó que no tengo elección alguna, bien- dijo con un ligero suspiro -te veo mañana a las siete en punto aquí, mientras tanto…-

-¿Qué?-

Izumi entró a su casa y sacó varios libros de gran grosos que entregó a Winry, luego de entregarlos, Izumi dijo:

-Comienza a leer esto, será básico para que aprendas el arte de la alquimia-

-¡Muchas gracias Izumi!- dijo sonriendo Winry.

-No, no, no- dijo Izumi moviendo el dedo en señal de negación -ahora me llamarás "sensei"-

-Muy bien sensei- dijo Winry en forma dudosa.

-Ahora vete, pero recuerda que esto podría durar años-

-No importa, adiós- dijo Winry y se fue corriendo a su casa, sin hacer otra cosa antes que hojear los libros de Izumi, ahora se adentraba a un mundo que solo los mejores conocían, se adentraba al bello y peligroso mundo de la alquimia.

Este es el primer capítulo, esperaré que les guste, es una idea 100 de Ignacio Rocha Morales alias Ohcan, en busca de que fué de Ed y Win después de la guerra (en si esto es por petición de una amiga que siempre quiso saber que pasó)

Aqui despejaré (a mi modo) dudas como ¿por qué la nieta de Ed se parecía tanto a Winry¿Qué es en realidad "La puerta"? y muchas más.


	2. Plomo

**En Busca de Alemania (****Plomo)**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo,

Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Winry pues, sentada en su habitación estaba, era una noche de tormenta, y lo que no la dejaba dormir no eran los rayos, sino el pensar que podría ver a su amigo Edward una vez más.

En lugar de dormir, prefería hojear sus libros de alquimia (que bueno, eran de Izumi pero es mi historia!!!) poco a poco intentando hacer que cada párrafo, cada letra, se quedase en su memoria, al parecer el libro había estado en el poder de los hermanos Elric alguna vez, tenía más de un "Ed huele mal" o "Alphonse es demasiado estúpido" entre otras más frases que hicieron a Winry reír más de una vez.

Al día siguiente, pareciera que el cielo lloró todo lo que tenía que llorar, porque amaneció con un cielo despejado, azul como los ojos de Win, y un cielo tan dorado como sus cabellos. Lo primero que hizo Winry al despertar, fue correr a la casa de Izumi. Al llegar tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién anda?- pregunto Izumi al abrir la puerta.

-Soy yo, Winry-

-Ah Winry, pasa, pasa, no te quedes afuera-

-Gracias-

Ambas entraron a la casa de Izumi.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- preguntó Izumi.

-Por supuesto-

Izumi llenó su taza.

-Muchas gracias Izu…- dijo Winry, pero Izumi la detuvo – perdón, sensei-

-Así es alumna- contestó sonriendo Izumi.

-Bueno, y ¿Cómo comenzamos?-

-Simple¿estudiaste?-

-Por supuesto-

-En ese caso, dibújame todos los tipos de círculos de transmutación que existen-

De alguna manera, Winry dibujó todos los círculos que el libro de Alquimia mencionaba, Izumi se asombró enormemente.

-Vaya, te felicito Winry-

Winry rió graciosamente y le agradeció.

-Tus amigos nunca lo hicieron tan bien, y menos a la primera- dijo Izumi aplaudiendo discretamente.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Winry.

-No desesperes, que la paciencia es crucial en el aprendizaje de la alquimia-

-Lo siento sensei-

Como Izumi dijo, el aprendizaje de la alquimia no es muy simple, mucho menos rápido. Pero¿qué era de Ed y Alphonse?

En un pequeño suburbio de Alemania, se encontraban los dos hermanos Elric discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de usar alquimia en el mundo que se encontraban.

-No se puede Al, entiéndelo- decía Edward.

-Puedo asegurarte que si hermano-

-Pobre Al-

-Es cierto hermano, te lo puedo probar-

-¿Cómo?-

-Pues antiguamente aquí existía la ciencia llamada "Alquimia"-

-Pero aquí era una ciencia trivial, como la astrología-

-Y cómo explicas…-

-No Alphonse, entiende-

-¿Y cómo abrieron la puerta?-

-Mmm, pero esta cerrada ya-

-Ese no es el punto, eso significa que si se puede usar la alquimia aquí, pero no es como la aprendimos, debe haber otra forma-

-Me pones a pensar a veces, pero quizá tengas razón-

-Creí que nunca dejarías tu orgullo-

-Cambié Al, desde que estamos aquí, valía mejor que cambiase-

-Y ¿Por qué hermano?-

-Extraño a todos, a Roy, Izumi, Amstrong, Roze, y sobre todo a Winry, y creí encontrar su equivalente aquí, pero al parecer no esta en ninguna parte de Europa-

-Pues, regresemos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Regresemos, abramos la puerta-

-¿No recuerdas que la cerramos?-

-Pero como toda puerta, se puede abrir con mañas-

-Ya siéntate mejor Al, parece que estás delirando-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya pues, en Rizenbul, Winry caminaba por ahí, y se sentó enfrente de un pequeño escaparate de (creo es lógico) de herramientas, estaba pensando mucho al parecer. Un tipo se le acercó.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el extraño.

-Buenas tardes- dijo fríamente, Winry.

-Dudo que me conozcas, pero te he estado viendo desde hace tiempo¿quieres ir a Alemania verdad?-

El vaso de de plástico que Winry tenía se comprimió en el puño de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Nada, sólo quería conversar, pero no es el momento, sólo guarda esto-

El desconocido le entregó una pieza de plomo en una servilleta.

-No lo toques- dijo el extraño – es un metal tóxico, consérvalo en la servilleta hasta que estés lista-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- preguntó Winry, pero el sujeto, como tragado por la tierra, desapareció.

Esa noche Winry no dejaba de pensar en que es lo que el extraño le quería decir, y recordó la primera página del libro después de la ley de los estados equivalentes; "Con alquimia se puede convertir una inútil pieza de plomo en oro". Reaccionó, puso la pieza de plomo en el suelo, juntó sus manos y energía comenzó a surgir, pero había un problema, no había hecho un círculo de transmutación, lo había olvidado…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Este es el segundo capítulo, espero les agrade, los dejo en suspenso por un rato, jaja, piensen lo que pasará.

Si quieren más solo pídanlo

Ohcan Ahcor


	3. Prodigio

**En Busca de Alemania III (Prodigio)**

Primero que nada pido una disculpa a todos aquellos que les gustó esto y dejé de publicar, lo que pasa es que la escuela preparatoria me bloqueó por completo y me hizo dejar esto en el olvido, hasta hace poco que lo reencontré.

OoOoO

La energía comenzó a rodear a la pieza de plomo, Winry aún no estaba consiente de la falta de círculo de transmutación, pasó menos de una docena de segundos y Winry alejó sus manos del plomo, pero al soltarlo este ya no era plomo, de alguna forma, se había convertido en oro puro, amarillo, brillante.

Winry no contuvo sus ganas de gritar:

-Lo logré, lo logré-

En eso Pinako entro a su habitación:

-¿Qué tienes Winry?- preguntaba Pinako.

-Lo logré abuela- y Winry se abrazó a ella.

-¿Qué lograste?-

-Convertí plomo en oro, uno de los principios básicos de la alquimia, pero pude-

-Muy bien, ¿por qué no le vas a decir a Izumi?-

-Eso haré-

Winry salió corriendo de su hogar para ir a contar a Izumi su gran hazaña.

-Izumi, Izumi- gritó Winry mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de su Sensei.

Mientras Izumi abría la puerta, Winry solo parecía hacer un baile muy rítmico.

-¿Qué pasó Winry?- preguntó Izumi adormilada.

-Mira- dijo Win mientras le mostraba la pieza de oro.

-Vaya, es muy bonito, pero ¿A qué va al caso?-

-Yo, Izumi, lo pude transmutar con mis propias manos-

-Vaya, un rápido avance, ¿qué círculo utilizaste?-

-Bueno yo…- Winry no podía recordar que círculo usó, pero haciendo memoria pudo ver que no usó círculo alguno.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Si lo recuerdo, pero se me hace increíble-

-Quieres decir que…-

-Si Izumi, no utilicé círculo alguno-

-Vaya, eso si me sorprende bastante, parece que la alquimia es un don tuyo-

-Pues…- Winry se quedó sin habla.

-Como sea pues, parece que irás por los pasos de tu amigo, con práctica serás la mejor alquimista de Rizenbul-

-Bueno, mejor me iré a la cama- dijo Win mientras bostezaba –ya es muy noche-

-Cierto, buenas noches Win-

-Buenas noches Sensei-

Fue una noche muy corta, Winry decidió pasearse al día siguiente por la ciudad, y a su paso probaba su nueva habilidad, transformando árboles en pequeñas esculturas, reparando juguetes que los niños chiquitos rompían.

Después de tanto probar su habilidad decidió descansar en la misma banca en la que había descansado el día anterior.

No había pasado una hora de descanso cuando volvió a aparecer el misterioso tipo frente a Win.

-Buenas tardes- dijo sombríamente el sujeto.

-Buenas…- se detuvo atónita -¡Eres tu!-

-Si, y ya me he enterado de tu gran hazaña, buena tu deducción por cierto-

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes…?-

-No preguntes, solo sábete que lo que intentas, se puede lograr, porque, como te dijo Izumi, la puerta está dentro de cada uno, toma esto- El sujeto puso en sus manos una llave –esto es todo lo que necesitas.

-¿qué es esto?- preguntó, Winry muy intrigada.

-Es todo lo que necesitas-

El tipo se dio la vuelta y desapareció de entre unos árboles.

Winry examinó la llave con mucho cuidado, era una llave antigua de doble diente, con un símbolo muy parecido al que Ed tenía en su reloj, al parecer estaba hecha de oro, dado el resplandor amarillo que emanaba.

Era momento de analizar con más cuidado la situación, y antes de empezar a reflexionar apareció el alquimista Roy Mustang.

-Hola, esté… Winry ¿No?- saludó Roy.

-Si- dijo Winry un tanto insatisfecha por su falta de memoria.

-Lo siento, pero ya sabes como es mi memoria a veces-

-No, de hecho no-

-Bueno, como sea, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Pues algo intrigada, he estado tratando de aprender alquimia-

-Eso está muy bien, nunca es tarde para aprender-

-Sí lo sé-

-¿Y qué te motivó a aprender?-

-Pues pienso dejar Rizenbul-

-¿Y eso? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Me voy a Alemania-

-Mmm vaya, eso me suena…- y tras unos segundo de pensar y silencio –¡espera!, ¿que no es la ciudad que está al otro lado de la puerta?-

-Exactamente-

-Pues, no es por decepcionarte Win, pero la puerta está sellada-

-Corrijo, tu puerta está sellada-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No creo que lo entiendas, verás es simple lógica, la ley de los estados equivalentes dice que para obtener algo, tenemos que dar algo de igual valor-

-Vamos, eso es de primer grado, claro que lo se-

-Pero muy pocos lo analizan, si aquí hay un Roy, al otro lado de la puerta también hay un Roy, si aquí hay una Winry, significa que al otro lado de la puerta hay alguien como yo, pero, ¿qué pasó cuando Ed cruzó la puerta?-

-Pues… ¡eso significa que allá hay dos Eds!-

-Exacto, eso rompe nuestro equilibrio-

-¿Pero, que quisiste decir con "Tu puerta está sellada"?-

-Que la puerta no es única, si fuera así, Ed no estaría allá, la alquimia hubiera desaparecido, y el equilibrio se rompería por completo-

-Vaya, no eres una niña tonta después de todo-

-Pero si hay dos Eds allá y uno aquí eso significa…-

-Que el equilibrio está roto y eso puede causar…-

En eso llegó uno de los muchos alquimistas nacionales corriendo.

-General, algo está pasando, criaturas raras están apareciendo por todo el mundo, las naciones enteras están tratando de controlarlas, pero no pueden-

-¿Qué son estas criaturas?- preguntó Roy poniéndose de pié.

-No lo sabemos señor, pero de alguna forma debemos de traer al señor Elric de vuelta-

-¿Y para qué lo ocupamos?-

-Por qué él es a quien buscan-

-Corramos al cuartel, Winry ven, algo me dice que te necesitaremos-

Ya en el cuartel.

-Señores, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Roy, muy alterado

-Mírelo por usted mismo- contestó el cadete que fue con Mustang, señalando un monitor en el que se veían unas criaturas muy grandes, unos tenían ojos de color naranja, muy brillantes, como si fueran soles, parecían dragones occidentales; otros tenían miles de cabezas por todo el cuerpo, parecían un montón de personas pegadas entre sí porque cada cabeza tenía sus respectivos brazos, cada torso tenía ojos enteramente blancos, y el cuerpo, tan obscuro como las sombras, otro, más pequeños, pero aún así de tamaño prominente, eran unas serpientes negras sin ojos.

Un destello cayó desde el cielo directamente en los ojos azules de Winry, perdió el control al ver esto y cayó inconsciente al piso.

En su sueño, Winry por fin la vio, era la puerta, enorme, impotente, decidió abrirla, recordando las viejas anécdotas de las sombras que estaban ahí y que no te dejaban salir, pero, al mirar dentro, no se imaginó su sorpresa, ahora ya sabía que era lo que los estaba invadiendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, éste es el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, y pido una disculpa, nuevamente, a los que esperaron esto con paciencia y terminaron desesperándose y dejando esto en el olvido.


	4. Tratado de Alquimia: Memorias de Guerra

**En Busca de Alemania IV: ****Tratado de Alquimia: Memorias de Guerra **

I wanna see miracles  
to see the world change  
wrestled the angel for more than a name  
for more than a feeling  
for more than a cause  
i'm singing 'spirit, take me up in arms with you'  
and you're raising the dead in me

Aquí amigos, les trataré algo de historia de la alquimia, aunque no lo crean, todos los nombres que les digo son reales y están documentados en la historia, claro está, tiene las exageraciones fantásticas que a todos nos gustan.

OoOoO

Winry abrió lentamente la puerta, y aun con las historias que de ahí se contaban, se atrevió a mirar adentro, no había nada, estaba vacío, ahora era más que lógico, sus enemigos eran los habitantes de la puerta, los que habitaban ese túnel que llevaba al otro mundo, allí apareció una vez más el misterioso hombre y se postró frente a ella.

-Winry, ¿recuerdas la llave que te entregué?- le preguntó el sujeto.

-Sí, la tengo en mi bolsillo, nunca me explicaste para que serviría- comento Win.

-Como sabes, las puertas son únicas en cada persona, pero todas tienen una conexión común a la mitad de este túnel, esta conexión permite que la alquimia solo sea realizable en esta parte de la puerta-

-pero, ¿por qué?-

-Es una especie de filtro de energía, es posible atravesarla para los humanos, seres vivos, materiales, etcétera, pero no para la energía-

-No te entiendo, ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?-

-Hace cuatro mil años casi había un viejo gobernante de un lugar conocido como Egipto, llamado faraón Keops, él había descubierto el secreto de la alquimia en el otro lado de la puerta-

-Eso es casi lo mismo hace que se descubrió la alquimia aquí-

-Exacto, en ambos lados había alquimia, solo que en el otro lado, llamémoslo "Tierra", como lo denominan sus habitantes, nunca se usó con fines de guerra, y no era tomado como una ciencia en sí, sino solo como un pasatiempo para divertirse con los pueblerinos, hasta hace 800 años-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Un alquimista de nombre Roger Bacon le dio el título de ciencia a su arte, y como tal, fue siendo desarrollada, a tal grado que su alquimia llegó a ser superior-

-Pero, ¿eso qué tiene de malo?-

-Como inició su desarrollo, llegó a tener un apogeo increíble, y hace 600 años comenzó a ser un instrumento de guerra, para una vieja institución que quería dominar el mundo conocido, y lo lograron, hasta hace 150 años, cuando un viejo alquimista llamado Vicente, aliado con el ejército de un general alquímico llamado Agustín citó a una junta con los alquimistas opositores, y acordaron sellar la alquimia, no así la puerta, ya que es imposible-

-¿Y cómo lo hicieron?-

-Alrededor de trescientos alquimistas transmutaron electricidad, aire y algo de un polvo divino en una especie de red que introdujeron en la puerta, impidiendo el paso de energía alquímica, esta red tiene forma de embudo, impidiendo el paso hacia la Tierra, no así, dejándoselo a hacia nuestro mundo; ya con esto, derrocaron a la vieja institución, y se creó una época llamada el sordismo, en la cual borraron todo rastro y memoria de la alquimia en el mundo, dejándolo como una vieja historia incoherente de la ciencia-

-Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?-

-Tu misión Winry, es abrir ese embudo con esa llave-

-Pero, ¿cómo?-

-Cuando estés frente a la red, sabrás como-

-Pues tengo que apurarme-

-No Win, no puedes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque aunque todo esto que te digo es cierto, es solo un sueño, despierta, y empieza tu cruzada-

-Bien, pero antes de despertar, ¿por qué es tan importante que abra la dichosa red?-

-El alquimista de acero es el único que puede salvarnos, y sin alquimia, Edward no puede regresar, pero no vayas sola, que aunque se vea desierto, aún hay sombras y omúnculos reprimidos adentro-

-Entendido- dijo Winry con una sonrisa.

Todo se puso blanco en ese instante, mientras el extraño atravesaba la puerta.

-Winry, despierta, ¿estás bien?- Preguntaba Roy muy preocupado.

Winry se despertó al momento que decía que estaba bien, y comenzó a explicarles lo que sabía, lo que el extraño le contó y lo que debían hacer.

Mientras tanto, en Alemania.

-Te digo Ed, que es imposible que haya alquimia aquí- Decía Al a su hermano, que seguía de testarudo con la alquimia.

-Entonces ¿cómo es qué existen datos tan precisos sobre la alquimia en este mundo?-

-Se considera un absurdo del oscurantismo, entiende, no hay cosa tal como la alquimia en este lado de la puerta-

-Sabes que, no me importa lo que digas Al, esa nunca fue nuestra actitud en Rizembul, yo buscaré, tu ve por tu lado escéptico-

Ed se dio la vuelta y tomó otro libro titulado, "El tratado alquímico de Keops".

Al día siguiente Ed se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar más libros sobre la alquimia, saludó a la bibliotecaria que se parecía mucho a Riza Hawkeve, a la cual ya conocía debido a sus constantes visitas al lugar.

-Oye Ed, me llegó esto, creo que te va a interesar- le dijo la bibliotecaria al momento que le mostraba un libro.

-¿Así? ¿De qué habla?- dijo Ed mientras sacaba un libro titulado, "Ciencias perdidas del oscurantismo".

-Tu tema favorito, Alquimia-

Ed dejó caer el libro y corrió a verlo –muéstramelo por favor- pidió Ed.

-Mira- le dijo mientras Ed leía la portada "Tratado de Alquimia: Memorias de Guerra".

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-

-Que este es de la época en que se creía en la alquimia, es de un científico de América llamado Vicente, es de 1819-

-Vaya, si que puede ser útil, gracias Rebeca-

-Por nada Ed, espero que te sea útil, ah, y no olvides que te falta devolver El "Tratado Alquímico de Keops"-

-Procuraré no olvidarlo-

-Vaya chico, está algo loco, ojalá logre lo que se propone, no me gustaría verlo descpecionado- decía la bibliotecaria mientras Ed se iba corriendo.

Ya en su casa, Ed no esperó para alardear de su adquisición a su hermano e insistirle sobre la realidad alquímica.

-Otro libro, hay Ed, eres un caso perdido- decía Alphonse mientras reía discretamente.

-Bueno, como te dije, no me rendiré- dijo Ed abriendo el libro.

Comenzó a hojearlo lentamente sin leer, solo viendo si tenía algún dibujito, o si podía darse una idea de que era.

-Al, ¿sabes qué es esto?- dijo Ed volteando con una cara maléfica a su hermano.

-Este… ¿un libro sobre alquimia?- dijo Al sarcásticamente.

-Casi- dijo Ed mientras reía –Es un diario de un alquimista, y al parecer tiene lo que necesitaba-

-Déjame verlo- dijo Al tomando el libro, comenzó a leer en voz alta;

_-"22 de julio de 1817, el ejército del Virrey es muy poderoso, sus alquimistas han arrasado rápidamente con los pocos ejércitos insurgentes que han quedado, mis alquimistas está dispuestos a morir en la batalla, pero no entienden que nosotros somos campesinos y ellos alquimistas con entrenamiento militar, además han aprendido a transmutar armas de fuego, y eso nos deja en desventaja, debemos entrenar más a fondo y aprender del cadete Mariano Quevedo , que ha podido transmutar cañones y un objeto explosivo que llamó bomba, que se crea a partir de un poco de pólvora."_

_"Requerimos de una alianza pronto, España es débil y está desordenado, pero el Virrey no dejará a la patria ser libre, tengo una estrategia, pero es crucial que entrenemos más para hacerla efectiva, Hidalgo se sentiría orgulloso de ver hasta donde llegó su grito y el poder de su estandarte, Dios esté con él cuidándolo, que nosotros acabaremos lo que empezó"-_

-Al, ¿sabes lo que es eso?-

-Es una supuesta historia de inicio de independencia de algún país- contestó Al escéptico

-Más que eso, es el verdadero diario que narra la independencia de ese país americano, ¿cómo se llamaba?- dijo Ed tratando de recordar.

-México- contestó un tipo encapuchado.

-Pero ¿quién eres tú y cómo entraste?- preguntó Ed asustado.

-Soy el único que te puede ayudar, vengo de hablar con Winry- contestó el hombre a la vez que los miraba fijamente con una mirada penetrante.

-Winry, ¿Winry Rockbell? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo la conoces? ¿Y cómo…?- preguntó Al a la vez que era interrumpido

-Silencio Alphonse; Alquimista de Acero, toda respuesta vendrá en su momento, solo debes de saber, que no te detengas, tienes que volver, Rizenbul te necesita, te explicaré los detalles luego- dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la fachada-

-Espera- Ed corrió al verlo salir de la puerta, pero al salir, no vio a nadie, solo encontró una nota y una llave que estaban amarrados en el picaporte de la puerta.

OoOoOoO

Bueno, hasta aquí va el cuarto capítulo, les daré algunos datos que posiblemente no sepan pero que, aunque no lo crean, son reales

El faraón Keops fue el primer alquimista de la historia, era Egipto obviamente.

Roger Bacon fue el primer alquimista europeo y el que nombró a la alquimia como ciencia.

La vieja institución de la que hablo, obviamente es la iglesia del siglo XV, que buscaba el poder de la piedra filosofal para dominar al mundo de una manera más sencilla, aunque su propósito original era conseguirla para convertir todo en oro, la idea de esta piedra fue una sugestión de los científicos del oscurantismo.

Vicente (Guerrero), Agustín (de Iturbide) y Mariano Quevedo son insurgentes independentistas de México.

Obvio todas las aseveraciones alquímicas que hice en el supuesto diario de Vicente son falsas, para que no crean que me estoy metiendo con la historia de México.


End file.
